


Down to Call

by Disworl



Category: Exquisite Corpse - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon is what we shoot you out of toward Poland, Canon-Typical Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disworl/pseuds/Disworl
Summary: The first time Luke sees Jay Byrne, he thinks there’s somethingjustoff about him.
Relationships: Luke Ransom/Jay Byrne
Kudos: 1





	Down to Call

The first time Luke sees Jay Byrne, he thinks there’s something _just_ off about him. It winds under his skin the morning after, and though he mostly keeps it in the back of his head when they start going as close as they can get to steady, he’s never quite able to quash it.

It’s a few months into the _arrangement_ they have that he finds out why. He lets himself in one day on a whim, and then sees the boy. He says nothing and walks to Jay’s room.

The next hour is tense. He’s painfully aware of the doors in the room throughout, and knows Jay is too. He took pride in his appearance, well-defined muscles and rough boots he’d gotten plenty of attention over from boys before. The razor sits in his right boot, almost resting against his calf, and he does not reach for it.

 _I can feel them with me down to my cells_ , Jay says, and Luke cannot help but understand.

When they fuck it’s an almost uncanny affair. There’s a sort of coldness to it, even with Luke on top and feeling Jay around him. They rut against each other with a sharp desperation, and he recognizes the way that Jay rakes, or really tears, his nails over Luke’s back, or his bites that draw blood, or how he tightens his fingers around Luke’s hair (too short to pull, after all), or, or…

_He doesn’t hide his boys, not anymore. They’re often splayed out, viscera bursting out from their chest cavities, or positioned in some other fashion. Unrecognizable, half the time – a near sculptural reconstitution of the human form. Occasionally Luke sees them while they’re still alive, and Jay brings him in for the event. It’s only after the gloves are off, though. Jay goes searching alone. Those nights feel like a surreal haze, almost embedded with the soft focus and deep shadows of his polaroids._

After, there’s a silence that neither of them breaks. Luke can feel Jay with him, and likewise for Jay, but that’s it. That’s it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hallowe'en.


End file.
